


Let Me Take Care of You

by lalalalalahahahahaha



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: BDSM Scene, Begging, Bottom Daryl, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Handcuffs, Kink Meme, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Top Rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalalalahahahahaha/pseuds/lalalalalahahahahaha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Daryl just needs Rick to take care of him</p><p>Daryl/Rick smut</p><p>I welcome kudos, comments and criticisms all</p><p>Update: I finally fixed the tense errors :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Take Care of You

 

Daryl waited in the cell he shared with Rick. He tried not to fidget, but Rick had kept him waiting for over half an hour. He tried to keep calm but the anticipation of Rick’s arrival made his heart pound and his dick harden. He shivered as he thinks about Rick had said to him earlier.

The older man had leaned in close to speak in Daryl’s ear so no one else could hear, voice taking on that rough timber that made the hunter’s mouth water.

“Boy, go wait in our cell for me. Tonight I’m gonna make you beg for me to take you”

Daryl had tried not to react visibility, not in front of the others, but heat flooded in the pit of his stomach, and he ducked his head so the others couldn’t see his flushed cheeks or his dilated pupils. Rick had squeezed his shoulder then moved away to talk to Michonne about the watch schedule.

Rick only called him boy when they did a scene and it had been weeks since the last time. Daryl understood of course. There was the small matter of making sure everyone survived to see the next sunrise that kept them both fairly busy. And there was a lack of privacy that made doing what they do difficult but they managed to sneak a few quiet moment every once and a while.

It had been a fluke really that they discovered this different kind of sex with each other. Rick had been on top of him and Daryl was trying to roll them so he could ride Rick. They were struggling a bit, giggling like teenagers the whole time. Rick had managed to pin Daryl’s wrists above his head and had grinned down at him in triumph. Daryl had smiled up at him but the smile faded when he saw Rick looming over him like that. With his wrists pinned under the older man’s weight he was helpless to Rick’s mercy. And fuck if that didn’t turn him on.

Rick saw the change in his expression and moved to pull back.

“No!”

Daryl used his legs to pull Rick back onto him.

“Don’t stop.”

Rick had studied him for a moment then eased back into him, keeping his wrists pinned flat. Daryl was moaning louder than he usually did, so much so that Rick leaned down and kissed him, swallowing his cries.

Afterward they had had a long conversation, mainly consisting of Rick coaxing Daryl into telling him what he was feeling at the time. The agreed on some ground rules and had spent plenty of hours exploring this new kink pretty thoroughly.

The heavy tread of boots on concrete pulled him back to the present. He sits up straighter, eyes down and hands folded in his lap. Rick steps into the space with surety and purpose. He closes the door and pulls the blanket, which gives them an illusion of privacy at least, closed over the door.

He doesn’t come to Daryl right away. He removes the Python and his hunting knife from his belt and sets them both on a side table. Daryl watches him out of the corner of his eye, holding as still as he can. Rick liked it when Daryl waited for him.

The silence stretched on for a long time, so long that Daryl wanted to speak. To made Rick look at him. An emotion he can’t quite name is bubbling up in his chest and threatening to spill over.

“You’ve been so good for me.”

Daryl let out a breath and the tension in his chest lessened somewhat. In two strides Rick crossed the room and loomed over Daryl. He moved his index finger under the hunter’s chin and tilted his head up. Their eyes meet. Rick’s hand cupped Daryl’s jaw, his thumb resting on Daryl’s lips.

“My boy is always good for me. Good boys deserve to be rewarded don’t you think?”

Daryl whimpered and leaned into Rick’s hand, “Rick”

Rick leaned down and kissed him firmly. Daryl kissed him back, hands flying up to grip Rick’s broad shoulders. The older man allowed the kiss to continue for a few moments before straightening.

“Strip.”

Daryl practically torn his clothes off in his haste to obey. Rick had to resist a smile. When he was standing there naked as the day he was born, Rick purred,

“Get me hard”

Daryl slide easily to his knees, looking up at Rick the whole time. He reached for Rick’s belt and unfastens his pants with trembling fingers.

Rick was already half-hard when Daryl takes Rick into his mouth. The older man groaned as Daryl’s hot wet mouth engulfed him. His fingers curled into his boy’s hair, not fucking his mouth yet, but just feeling the younger man move on his cock.

Daryl rested his hands against Rick’s thighs. He used to need to use his hands to work the places where his mouth couldn’t reach, but they had practiced enough where Daryl could take as much dick as he wanted down his throat. His tongue and lips worked over the head of Rick’s cock and he moaned fingers tightening on the hunter hair.

“Fuck! You suck cock like you were born to do it. Mmmm yeah, like you were made for my cock”

Daryl whimpered around Rick’s length and his pale blue eyes look up and find Rick’s darker eyes. It was that look more than anything, Daryl on his knees, his mouth stretched over Ricks cock, looking up at him with those beautiful eyes, that pushed Rick to need more.

He pulled Daryl off his cock and ran the thumb of his free hand over Daryl’s lips, red and used.

“It’s not enough for you is it? You fucking slut. You need more don’t you?”

“R-Rick, please”

Daryl’s voice sounded wrecked. Rick smiled and stroked his boy’s cheek.

“Come here”, his hand eased Daryl’s head back towards his cock and the hunter practically lunged forward to have Rick back in his mouth. Rick moaned as the sudden heat engulfed him again. He tightened his fingers in a firm grip in Daryl’s hair and started fucking his boy’s mouth. His handed hold Daryl’s head still while his hips snapped forward into Daryl’s slack mouth.

Every time he thrusts forward, his cock hitting the back of Daryl’s throat, the man makes a gurgling gagging sound. Rick grunted and slowed the pace to a rolling thrust, pulling almost all the way out before pushing in again. Daryl sucked in air like a man drowning whenever Rick pulled out. He loves watching Daryl like this, on his knees, gagging for Rick’s cock. The older man pushed forward until his cock was all the way inside and held it there a moment.

Daryl’s eyes had slid closed as he focused on keeping his jaw open and trying not to fight Rick’s hold. Rick tapped his cheek with a finger and using his command voice he said,

“Look at me”

Daryl opened his eyes and looked up at Rick. His eyes were watering and that made his eyes seem all the more blue. His mouth was stuffed full of cock, his throat working convulsively around the hard length.

Rick pulled all the way out when he senses that Daryl has run out of air. Daryl coughed and draged in a ragged breath, spit and precum dribbling over his chin. It took a while but the boy gets himself under control again. He leaned forward, wanting to take the flushed hard cock back in his mouth. Rick stopped him with a tug on his hair.

With his free hand, Rick stroked himself watching his boy. When a bead of precum leaked out, he caught it on his finger and offered it to Daryl. The hunter’s sweet red lips closed around the digit and sucked it greedily. Rick watched, stroking his cock lightly.

“You just love having something in your mouth, don’t you boy?”

Daryl flushed at the dirty talk but when he doesn’t answer, Rick took his finger away.

“When I ask you a question, I expect an answer boy! Now don’t you love something in your pretty little mouth?”

“Y-yes”

Daryl manageed to stutter.

“But I know it’s not enough for you”, his smile was predatory and dangerous as he cupped Daryl’s face, “I know you love something in your ass more”

Daryl whined and tried to push closer to Rick.

“You need to be filled up, don’t you boy?”

“Yes! Yes! Please Rick I need..!”

Rick leaned down and pressed a rough kiss against Daryl’s open mouth.

“I know what you need Daryl. Get on the bed, on your knees, hands behind your back.”

He released Daryl’s hair and the man scrambled to kneel on the bed, hands clasped behind his back.

With the practiced ease of a trained law man, Rick flicked the cuffs out of the holster on his belt and snapped them securely around Daryl’s wrists. He gave a firm push and Daryl pitched forward on the bed, unable to catch himself, ass completely exposed.

Rick shucked out of his clothes quickly, eyes on the helpless man before him.

Daryl pulled on the cuffs and moaned when he felt how tight they are, how completely helpless he was like this, how completely his trusted Rick to control him and take care of him.

Rick’s hands traced gently over the scars on Daryl’s back and it’s the only time Daryl tensed under him. Rick paused for a moment, but Daryl doesn’t use his safeword so he kept on exploring, feeling the raised ridges and valley, the battleground that was Daryl. Rick pressed his palm flat between Daryl’s shoulder blades, pinning him to the mattress.

“You look so good like this, so open. My sweet boy has been so patient”

Rick reached between Daryl’s legs and squeezed his flushed cock. The sound Daryl makes was equal parts pleasure, desperation and surprise. He let go and moved to stroke his fingers over Daryl’s hole.

Daryl arched his back trying to get closer but the position doesn’t offer him any leverage. Rick chuckled and pressed inside his boy, stroking his insides with one finger.

“Please! Rick I need…! I can’t!!”

Rick knew that he’s pushed Daryl almost as far as he can go. That Daryl was trying to tell him that he needed Rick inside him, he needed to cum and he needed to come down from this intoxicating high or he might break.

Rick leaned forward, draping his body over Daryl’s back, letting Daryl feel his weight.

“Shhhh I got you Darlin’ I got you”

He coated his fingers with the lube they found on a run a few weeks ago and sat back on his heels to work Daryl open. Daryl was panting, his face turned to the side so he can breathe. Every time Rick’s fingers glided over that spot inside him, he shuddered and moaned wordlessly.

By the time Rick rubbed his cock over Daryl’s loosened hole, the man was trembling under the onslaught of Rick’s fingers and he tried again, unsuccessfully, to move closer to Rick.

When Rick was finally all the way inside him, Daryl let out a shaky breath. It didn’t take long for Rick to build up to a pace that had Daryl gasping in renewed pleasure.

Rick changed the angle and started relentlessly pounding Daryl’s prostate. The hunter’s voice was desperate and pleading.

“Ahh! Fuck Fuck! Please Rick! Ple-ahh! Please let me cum!”

Rick lips pressed between Daryl’s shoulder blades, feeling the rough scarred skin under his mouth. His hand slide underneath Daryl and stroked his swollen cock with a steady hand. His voice was low and rumbled against Daryl’s back.

“I got you Darlin’…That’s it…Cum for me Daryl”

Daryl let out a strangled cry and came hard, back arched, his ass tightening around Rick’s cock. The sudden tightness made Rick drive into him deep and hold as his own orgasm swept over him. Daryl lay still, slumped boneless against the mattress, breaths coming in shaky bursts. Rick kissed the back of Daryl’s neck, nipping gently, cock gradually growing soft inside him.

With an effort of will, Rick pulled out of him, his stretched ass leaking Rick’s seed. He watched the twitching hole for a moment, but gave himself a shake. He leaned over the edge of the bed and dug the keys to the cuffs out of his pants pocket. Once the cuffs are off, he gently turned Daryl over and massages the red marks where the cuffs dug into his skin.

Daryl’s face was slack, his mouth slightly open, eyes half shut and unfocused. Rick pressed a kiss against Daryl’s forehead, stroking his cheek lovingly. The hunter blinked sleepily and leaned into Rick’s touch, like a child seeking warmth and reassurance.

Rick murmured into Daryl’s ear, “You just rest now Darlin’ I got you”

Daryl nodded slowly and closed his eyes, falling into a half doze.

Rick leaned over the bed and fumbled for a bag they always keep under the bed. In it are a few bottles of water, washcloths and a salve they used to ease soreness. Rick wet the cloth and gently cleaned Daryl, being careful around the man’s sensitive cock and his sore hole. Once he was clean, Rick wrapped him in the blanket and spoons behind him, cradling Daryl in his arms and stroking his chest.

It takes a while but eventually Daryl stirred and turned into Rick’s embrace. Their lips met in a tender, slow kiss. When they break apart for air Rick nuzzled at Daryl’s throat.

“You ok?”

Daryl nodded and gave a small hmmmm, still blissed out from the scene and his orgasm. He snuggled down into Rick’s chest.

Rick nodded in approval and, wrapping the blanket more snuggly around Daryl’s shoulders.

They fell asleep like that and, if only for a few hours, both men were at peace—finding comfort and safety in the other’s embrace.

 


End file.
